leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryeater/League of rework project, part 1.
THE ROLE REWORK THEMSELVES We have a total of 6 roles Fighter Tank Marksman Assassin Mage Support They need to be split up into a play style that is BASED on their roles only. The fighter would be the bruiser or just fighter. They have overall rating as it was claimed but they scale into the biggest threat (not true for certain heroes like pantheon). They have great physical combat stats but are weak to magic (as how in general MMORPGs or RPGs fighters would be) So they would have the highest overall base AD, but the lowest MR These guys would scale off of AD. Characters that would just fighters are Aatrox, Warwick, Gangplank, Darius, Pantheon. etc. What people need to build on these guys are both offense and defense to be effective Tanks would be the roles to peel absorb damage in team fight. They have generally better crowd control than others and the ability to increase their stamina in fights. Generally they have the best armor but the lowest MP These guys would scale off of either HP, armor or MR (Primary roles for offensive abilities only, such as rammus, blitz, nautlis, etc) Tanks cannot be the only role as the others (Meaning Primary: Fighter, secondary: N/A)) Defensive items are the way to go for tanks, mostly focused on defense may not have to go purely defensive items only Marksmans are basically the ranged type of AD carries. They have good AOE abilities and generally have the best range. They have the highest MR but the lowest AD. These guys scale off of AD, crit chance and attack speed (depending on champion) Characters that are just marksmans are Caitlyn, Jinx, Draven etc. Offensive items that are AD are the way to go for marksmans. Assassins are the melee AD carries. They excel in taking priorities from the target they choose. Assassins would have the highest movement speed, but the lowest AP. These guys scale off of AD, crit chance and attack speed. Characters that are just assassins are akali, zed, master yi, etc. Offensive AD, attack speed and critical hit rate items are the best option for assassin. Mages are the AP carries, they excel in dealing AOE abilities. Mages would have the highest mana pool but the lowest health pool. Characters that are just mages are annie, veigar, viktor, etc. They scale off of AP. Offensive AP items are the best option for mages Supports are generally the ones that give aid to their allies. They have the highest AP, but have the lowest armor. Supports cannot be the only role as others. They scale off of mana and AP. The items are situational for supports as they have flexible build paths Primary roles would have take the overall base stats by a large percentage (maybe 75%) if sharing a secondary role, while secondary would have slight difference. Here are different roles we currently have Assassin Fighter Mage Marksman Assassin/Fighter Fighter/Assassin Mage/Marksman Marksman/Mage Assassin/Mage Fighter/Mage Mage/Assassin Marksman/Assassin Fighter/Marksman Mage/Fighter Marksman/Support Fighter/Tank Mage/Tank (eh) Marksman/Fighter Fighter/Support Mage/Support Marksman/Tank? Tank/Fighter Support/Fighter Tank/Mage Support/Mage Tank/Support Support/Tank Vlad and Gnar (classified as fighter/tank but he's actually a marksman in mini form and tank in mega form) have the rare roles but, We are missing some roles and its suggested that we could use some different types of roles as well such as Assassin/Marksman (Teemo and vayne rework!?) Assassin/Tank (Shen rework?) Tank/Marksman Support/Marksman So some more new champions with unique and different roles where players want to try different play styles depending on the hero they want to play. I highly suggest making current champions more hybrid like Diana, LB, Katarina, Kennen, Fizz. However if the champion is NOT a mage or support should not have any offensive ability to scale off of AP, this includes malphite, rammus, Sejuani, akali, (alistar as well), etc. As for champions that have roles that are classified, yet are completely false (like fizz and ekko) and backwards (J4 and voli) should be changed to their roles to their actual position. Any questions? Why do you mention AP on the roles when all heroes do not have AP outside of runes and masteries? I would talk about the rework on base stats for each champion. As all heroes would be getting a base AP from leveling up. Why should X champion not scale off of AP? Because they are not mages or supports. Someone like tryndamere have a weird AP scaling from his Q for heals (which is absolutely pointless because life steal is obviously better) and E, yet it isn't practical to use outside of URF. It is generally a very unhealthy in a champion's kit. If any other quests please leave a comment. Peace :] Category:Blog posts